


Sing a Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Thunder and Lightning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 1





	Sing a Lullaby

Son Chaeyoung had insomnia because of the thunder and she couldn't sleep. She is not a big fan of Thunder  
Im Nayeon saw this and wanted to comfort her.

"I'm here, you can maybe sleep next to me I will keep you safe and close," said Im Nayeon and he kissed her forehead

"Unnie, I'm scared and I couldn't sleep,I don't like thunder..." say Son Chaeyoung

"I'm here" and Son Chaeyoung is against Im Nayeon, her face is against her body so she couldn't see the sky.

Im Nayeon was singing one lullaby and keeping her close and safe


End file.
